Somethings Brewing
by TheSister95
Summary: Why is it then when things are finally going right, one thing has to go wrong? And why is that one thing the biggest thing ever? Disclaimer (for the entire story): JKR owns the Harry Potter world, I only own the plot for this write-up. No money, only fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Draco's Act of Stupidity**

The eve before summer break of the 5th year was tense.

Draco knew that this was the last day of his freedom for he would be subjected to the Dark Mark at some point during the summer break. Something he was truly afraid of, not that he would ever say this out loud, Malfoy pride and all.

In a stroke of stupidity, he did one thing that would be termed by his father as ' _Cowardly'_ yet Draco could hardly care less of the man at this moment.

 _Granger,_

 _Yes, I believe this note will find you baffled beyond measure, but if you could for just this one instance do me a favour, I would be thoroughly indebted to you._

 _Meet me in the Headmasters office immediately after dinner tonight. And bring along whoever you wish._

 _DM_

It sounded ridiculous, but the choice of bringing whoever she wanted assured him that that will convince her enough to hear him out.

Rushing to the Great Hall for dinner, he knew had no time to personally explain the note to her, and would have to just thrust it towards her or someone of her acquaintance that would pass it on.

"Ms Lovegood, if you could please watch where you're going. That would be appreciated." McGonagall's voice was loud and clear, yet Luna's face, as usual, remained slightly dreamy.

Draco knew this was his chance, he quickened his pace.

"Lovegood" he beckons "pass this on to Granger" handing her the note, swiftly turns away from her and towards the Slytherin table, not once looking over his shoulder, knowing full well that Luna was gullible yet intelligent enough to do so without questioning him.

"What have you done?" Blaise questions him "Why do I get the feeling that you're up to something not everyone will approve of?" _'Everyone'_ being the Inner Circle as they knew it now and one person in particular is going to be beyond furious, and that was putting it mildly.

"I've figured a way to get us out. And you 2 are coming with me, because, as corny as this sounds, I wouldn't have survived this far without you both." Draco mono-toned without looking up from his plate yet managed to muster all the sincerity he could into his words.

"Join me in the Headmasters' office after dinner, if you would." And with that said, he resumed his dinner, no-one speaking a word till dinner was over.

Dinner at the Gryffindor table was never a silent affair. And today was no different, it being the end of another year. They had survived, had a few laughs, cried and most of all, their friendship had grown.

Seeing Luna seated at their table was not an odd commodity anymore and neither was the way Neville looked at her. So finding her seated directly opposite Hermione, caught her off-guard.

"Hey Luna, how is the packing coming along?"

"It's the same as every other break. People tend to hide my belongings, and I usually don't get them back until we have to leave for Hogsmeade, if I get them back at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I could be of help?"

"Oh don't worry yourself Hermione I'm sure everything will turn up in time." Grabbing a chicken leg from the tray in front of her, Hermione turned back to Ron, who was questioning Nearly Headless Nick.

"Please Ronald, it has been 5 years, have you not learnt a single thing about Sir Nicholas?"

"'Mione, dinner time, please no lectures." Ron whines.

With a huff, Hermione settles back to finish the rest of her dinner.

"Hermione, Malfoy gave me this to pass onto you. I feel that it is most important you read it now."

Quirking an eyebrow at the words Luna said, Hermione cautiously accepts the note, waving her wand over it to check for any and every curse she can think of.

"Harry, I think you should look at this." She leans over to show him the note.

"What do you think? Should we go?" "'Mione, I'm inclined to believe that if Dumbledore is involved, we should be safe, and he did say to bring whoever you want so we all will join you. Safety in numbers I guess." Harry shrugs.

Hermione can see the uncertainty in his gaze as he looks over to the Slytherin table.

As the bell chimes ending the dinner, they hurriedly rush out the Hall, turning to go up the Grand Staircase towards the Headmasters' office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Proposition**

"Malfoy, what is this about? What are we doing going to Dumbledore of all people? Shouldn't we talk to Snape first?"

"He knows what we're going to do; he'll be in the office and fully supports this too."

This left Blaise dumbstruck and momentarily at a loss for words.

"What do you mean he knows and supports this? What is this?"

Rounding on him, Draco lets out an exasperated sigh "Blaise, don't make me beg you to keep quiet. It will all be explained in due time. Can we please get going?"

Giving an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he nods and they resume their trek to Dumbledore's office. Theo has been unnaturally silent this whole while.

In the silence, Draco pondered as to the exact way he would frame his proposition to the Gryffindor's without them being too sceptical of his intentions.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, welcome. Professor Snape informed me that you would be joining us this evening. Please take a seat while we wait for the others."

"Mr Nott, Mr Zabini, please, would you all some tea?" As they declined, Dumbledore seemed to understand and didn't pursue further.

Once the trio entered, Snape had become alert and relieved all at once. You had to have a very sharp eye and know him for long enough to discern exactly how this could be made out. He knew how big a risk this was, and not once did he doubt that these 3 had the courage to do it, but he feared for their lives. Though he may not show it, he was incredibly fond of his Godson and his friends. They were the very reason he had willingly stayed on at Hogwarts when The Dark Lord had suggested that he should remain here to be their spy.

As soon as the Gryffindor's and Luna had settled in, Dumbledore turned his twinkling gaze towards Draco once again.

"Now Mr Malfoy, as you can see everyone is present, do begin on your reason for calling us all together."

Draco swallowed; he knew this was going to be a long and tedious discussion.

"Headmaster, I'm sure that Professor Snape has already informed you of the subject of this gathering, but for the benefit of all those who aren't aware,..." Draco paused. He glanced towards Blaise and Theo, and then let his gaze roam over everyone else, meeting Hermione's eyes, and holding on to the spark he could see "I have gathered you all here this evening, because we can no longer retain our sanity, and wish to deflect and join your side of the battle."

He saw Hermione hear what he said, comprehension dawning on her face, to be replaced by confusion and scepticism. "Malfoy, why should we believe you?" Even with the person to be raising this question, he recognised the hope in her voice, and it seemed that she heard it too, as she broke their eye contact to look at Dumbledore.

Draco smirked; he hadn't done that in a while.

"Typical of you to be the first one questioning our motives Granger"

"Malfoy, mind it. Careful of what you're saying. Though we fully support this notion too, you need to give them the upper hand here." Blaise whispered to him.

Flicking his eyes momentarily to his, Draco gave him an imperceptible nod.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape can attest to our honesty and intentions. We really do mean you all no harm and are, to be immensely honest, being selfish enough to be saving our own arses, knowing full well how this will affect all those concerned, especially our families."

"Are you saying that your parents are unaware of this new establishment?" Again it was Hermione to raise the question.

"That is precisely what I'm saying." Draco agreed.

"We have unfortunately had to keep them out of the loop, to protect them. Professor Snape will personally tell them once this meeting concludes."

Harry was still looking at them with suspicion. But when he spoke, he held all the confidence in his voice and in the clarity of his words.

"Malfoy, while I'm still wary of you, and it will take some time to get used to this situation, I too support this decision of yours, and welcome you to the Order of Phoenix." Getting up from his chair, he walks towards Draco, raising his hand to shake Draco's.

"Harry, are you out of your mind?! This is Malfoy and his band of Slytherins?! How do you know they are not just tricking us and hoping we get captured in the process?" Ron nearly enough shouted at Harry.

"Because Ron, I too know how it feels when you can't protect your loved ones and have to instead just move on and pray that you survive. Because Ron, right now, we need all the help we can get and," turning towards Draco once again, "they know they are outnumbered so if they step out of line, they'll thoroughly regret it."

Theo looked like he was about to faint, and Neville wasn't faring any better, but they had remained silent and accepting throughout. Neville could relate very well with Harrys statement. It was because of this group of people that they didn't have parents. It was a faint glimmer of hope, one that Draco readily clinged to.

"I think it will all work out for the better." Luna states and wonders to Blaise's side, giving him an awkward one-arm hug "Welcome to the light."

"Professor Dumbledore, how exactly do you suppose we get these 3 to the safe-house before they find out?" Stealing a look at Snape, Hermione made her point clear.

"Miss Granger, the logistics have been discussed with Professor Snape and you all will be transported with the order members directly from Hogsmeade tomorrow. Be sure to pack carefully."

With this they were dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Distracted Thoughts**

"Malfoy, Room of Requirement, now please." Harry says in passing.

With a curt nod, he falls in step, knowing the Blaise and Theo will join them too, as well as the rest of the lions.

They stopped in front of the tapestry, giving Harry the space to conjure a room suitable for all.

On entering, Draco found that he had entered into a common room of sorts, neutralised as not be biased to one particular house. And to say he was impressed with Harrys thinking, even with such a situation was not enough.

Blaise and Theo were both surprised that they had all been so welcoming without so much as a verbal clash if nothing else, so was Draco, but it seemed that the lions had had a chat amongst themselves before coming to Dumbledore's cabin and hence had maintained a relatively calm and accepting façade. How very Slytherin of them.

Everyone remained standing, daring the other person to sit first. With a barely suppressed eye-roll and huff of breath, Hermione and Draco took up the two armchairs, eyes widening at the similar thinking. Harry saw that mute interaction and mentally smirked. He knew of Hermione's affections towards the blonde, he had talked to her about the same, and though he wasn't fully encouraging, he didn't belittle her either, for that Hermione had thanked him profusely. It now seems that maybe he had mistaken Draco, and that he too reciprocated her feelings, or maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to.

"Enough of the suspense, will someone explain extremely clearly what the hell is going on? Why are Slytherins infiltrating the Order and why are we letting them Harry? Do you not see what is going to happen?" Ron snapped. How he had stayed silent this long was a marvel in itself.

Before Harry could get a word out, Theo spoke in his calm, confident drawl, with only a slight hesitation "Weasley, we understand why you all would think that we are trying to ruin your sanctity, but if you wish, use Veritaserum on us, we mean you no harm. We are merely saving ourselves from the inevitable torture and harassment that we are to receive this break by going back to Malfoy Manor. We wish nothing else than to be rid of all this animosity and hatred, and are more than prepared to help in whatever way you will let us."

Silence, not a squeak from anyone.

Blaise continued where Theo left off. "If you would give us the opportunity, we assure you that we will do everything in our power to not let the Death Eaters cause you harm. In fact we ourselves are going to detach from them so severely that they won't be able to even trace our magic, and there are spells, potions, hexes, curses and other incantations and tricks that we can add to your knowledge that will help. Yes, while some of them are incredibly dark, they all can be modified for our use, we've been doing that already, and it has worked. We assure you again, that what knowledge we have of the Death Eaters, their names, residences, actions, all will be passed onto you to make this situation that bit better."

Again, nobody spoke. The only sounds that could be heard were of everyone breathing. The sigh when Hermione finally sorted her thoughts out caused everyone to snap their attention towards her. The flush of her cheeks was instantaneous and if this situation was anything but this, Draco would have snogged the breath out of her, he was so awed.

"I have heard all that you have said, and the glitches in between, and I also know how hard it is to protect the ones you love. I will be doing something similar this break, though I cannot divulge the nature of it, I extend my hand to you in acceptance, and welcome you three to the order."

Hermione chanced a sweeping glance around the room. Luna beamed back at her, as did a slightly peckish Neville. Harry wore his confident smile, while Ron was still seething, but that could be seen fraying a little. Hermione knew she made the right choice.

Draco was beaming so much that he thought he would burst with happiness. With every ounce of control he could muster, he maintained a cool exterior, allowing only a small smile to grace his features. Hermione, being the observant witch that she is, saw that smile, and her breathing hitched once again. She had never seen him smile, especially not in the company of lions, and not so willingly. If the situation were any different, she would have jumped on the opportunity to kiss that smile and make it immensely bigger. Stowing away her thoughts for later, she called out for Dobby.

"Dobby" Except Harry and Ron, all stared at her. Hermione calling for a house-elf was beyond any of their wild dreams.

"Yes Miss Hermione? How can Dobby be of service to you Miss?"

"Well? Who else feels like celebrating?"

With same enthusiasm, Ron asked Dobby for a big piece of chocolate pie, Harry and Hermione ordering hot chocolates with extra marshmallows, Luna asked Dobby to bring the remaining Carrot Pie from dinner, while the Slytherins asked him to bring tea (this made Ron laugh immensely, because obviously they would be so proper about celebrating)

"Weasley, you know next to nothing of how we celebrate, refrain from passing comments if you would." Blaise reprimanded mildly.

The evening passed easily after that. The ice was broken, a small dent, but something always is better than nothing.

The smiles were easier, the laughs more heart-filled and the breathing less anxious. The mind-numbing tension had somewhat eased off.

"You all know what you have to do; I will not instruct you again either way. Mr Longbottom, do try to not mess this up." Snape warned.

Everybody had gathered in the Headmasters' office after breakfast, with all their belongings. Hermione, being the brightest witch of their age had shrunken her trunk to be able to carry it in her pocket, along with Ron's and Harrys.

"Miss Granger, would you be kind enough to assist everyone else with shrinking their luggage." "Certainly Professor Dumbledore." Individually shrinking everyone else's trunks so they too could put them in the pockets of their robes, they all waited for the signal.

The fireplace came to life as the first of the Order members made their way into the office. Kingsley was followed by Remus, Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley, who rushed to envelope Harry, Hermione and Ron in overly affectionate hugs. Next came in Charlie and Bill Weasley, with Mad-eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher. Minerva made her way into the office via doors from the school, rounding of the Order members.

Hagrid had chosen to opt out of this mission due to the Magical Creatures he was looking after.

"Albus, to clarify, we are taking them to safe-house 4, and they will remain there till the end of the break, after which they will be transported with us back to the school. During the stay, they will begin Occulemency and Legilimency as well as physical training and duelling." Minerva stated.

"You seem to have covered it perfectly Minerva. I will let you see your ways out." And with that, Albus disappeared into his chambers.

"Professor McGonagall, won't the Headmaster be joining us?"

"He'll come around when he can Mr Potter. You'll be informed of his arrival."

With a curt nod to Snape, Minerva took Neville with her through the fireplace, Molly and Luna following immediately after them. Remus took Blaise, Tonks with Theo, Arthur escorted Hermione, Bill took Ron, Kingsley took Harry, and Snape saw to it that he be the one to escort Draco. Leaving only Moody and Mundungus in the office, as the students had all been taken to the safe-house and Charlie had gone on ahead before the students to do a final sweep of the place.

Not wasting further time, Mundungus took his leave, and Moody made his way through the school and across the grounds, preferring to apparate from outside the school gates. He could have been mistaken if it was not for his eye, but Pansy Parkinson didn't board the train home that day. She saw him walk down towards the town, pausing just outside the gates, taking a quick glance over his shoulder. And he was sure she had figured out the purpose for his visit, the slow confident smirk and glint in her eyes giving her away easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Yeah, that'll be the day**

Harry knew where they were immediately. Even without the necessary description that McGonagall was giving everyone else, Harry knew Grimmauld Place, and that's why he knew that this was one of the many Black houses which they now use as their safe-house.

"Welcome to your new abode." Tonks deadpanned "Please do as you wish to the décor, Merlin knows it needs something more than this drab colouring." With that she strode out of the main room and down the hall.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Come on, I'll show you around."

The lower floor was pretty spacious. An entrance parlour for the floo and main door, a family room and salon, kitchen and dining area with a table large enough for 14. The staircase was situated at the end of the foyer, to the right of the doors to the backyard.

"Do remember that the entire property has been warded and is under the Fidelius charm, so unless we tell you where we are exactly, you won't be able to come back here. Also, you'll not be able to apparate or disapparate out of here."

Draco remained at the back end of the group, peering carefully at the tapestries, pictures and other artefacts. He recognised a lot of them, had seen as many in his own manor, and if the people in the frames were surprised by his presence there, they chose to ignore or had been previously informed of his involvement, either way he didn't pursue them further.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Harry started Draco out of his musings.

"Holy Merlin Potter, did you have to do that?"

Harry chuckled mildly. "Couldn't resist" he said sheepishly

"Did you want something or just wanted to rattle me again?" Draco questioned

"I actually wanted to clear the air a little bit" Harry paused, and I seemed he wouldn't talk again unless prompted.

"And what do you suggest needs clearing?"

"It's about Hermione." This rapidly increased Draco's curiosity

"What about her?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, and how she looks at you. Yes I've noticed it very clearly though it seems you both have been very discrete about it."

Draco could feel himself blushing. Malfoy's do not blush. This is going to be awkward.

"And I just wanted to say, basically, take care of her. I won't force you both to confront each other, take your time, but promise me that she'll be your priority. Promise me that whatever happens in this war, you'll not leave her. She needs someone to be her strong shoulder, even when she says she's strong enough to handle everything and everyone, she isn't. Just like you and me, she too needs someone to care for her. Promise me that'll be you."

Draco was left confused, humbled, anxious and downright thankful for Harrys' words and confidence, and the fact that he had trusted him enough to talk to him privately.

"I promise Harry, I'll do her no harm as long as she'll have me."

As they stood looking at each other, assessing, it seemed that they had reached a mutual understanding. They both deeply cared for Hermione, and neither of them was willing to back down.

"Go get her then." Harry smiled. A full genuine smile and this completely floored Draco. So surprised was he that he didn't realise when Harry had begun to walk away.

"And do call me Harry more often, it sounds so much friendlier than Potter" He called over his shoulder.

Shaking his head, "Call me Draco then"

Harry laughed, "Yeah that'll be the day"

As he rounded the corner, Draco could still hear his mild chuckles, causing a smile to spread across his face too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –**

The next time Draco saw Hermione was when he had gone upstairs to the quarters he had been assigned. Luckily Tonks had had the foresight to put their initials on their doors and hence it had been easy for everyone to know where they had to put their belongings.

Internally, Draco was jumping, doing cartwheels, screaming to Merlin, Circe and Morgana, eternally grateful that his room was opposite Hermione's, though how he was going to actually talk to her was going to be a different story.

As he turned towards his door, Hermione's opened.

"Hey! Need any help unpacking? I'm already done. Was going to unpack for Harry and Ron, but if you need me, I can help you first." She spoke with a smile on her face. Were all Gryffindors such smiley, forgiving, happy people or was it just this lot, he'll never know.

"I wouldn't mind some help with organising my books, if you have the time."

"Well, until we know what needs to done, I guess we're all free." She stepped around him and into his room without preamble.

"Do you always go into someone else's room without asking for permission? Or am I an exception?" Draco quipped.

Startled, Hermione responded sheepishly, "I didn't realise, sorry Draco, I guess I'm so used to just going to the boys room, I didn't think twice. I'll be sure to ask you from now on."

Hold up, did she just say _Sorry, DRACO!_

"Its fine, I was just teasing you anyway." He got his trunk out of his pocket and placed it near the wall, next to his wardrobe.

"Thank you…Hermione." He said abruptly, testing out the feel of her name on his tongue.

"You're welcome Draco. Now how do you want your books organised? I have them alphabetically by category and then internally alphabetical too. Is that fine?"

"That'll be fine. Thank you again."

As they got to work unpacking, they didn't notice Harry's presence in the doorway. They also missed the smile he had on his face, and his chuckling. So engrossed were they in their banter, they didn't notice how everyone had gathered to see them, until…

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" Ron shouted "What are you doing helping him?"

Blaise scowled at him. "Well, Weasley, it seems that everyone except you has actually accepted the fact that we really do mean no harm, and if you could get your head out of your arse you'll see it too." And with that he stalked off, Theo and Neville following him.

Ron had the decency to look sheepish and walked away.

"He'll take his own time, but he'll come around." Hermione muttered, not looking at Draco.

"I think you're all done anyway, I'll take your leave." Still not looking at him, she passed him and out the door, Luna going with her, towards the library if he guessed correctly.

"I would apologise for his behaviour but then I would have to do so incredibly frequently and the weight of the words will end up meaning nothing, so I'll wait till he says it to you." Harry grinned.

"How are you so sure that he will apologise?" Draco enquired.

With a simple shoulder shrug, Harry too left Draco to his musings.

With a quiet crack, Minerva landed in the main room of the safe-house. Working purposefully towards the kitchen, she spotted Tonks and Remus in conversation.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" She asked as she entered.

"Oh Minerva, welcome. What brings you to our abode this fine evening?" Remus deadpanned.

"Come off it Remus." Tonks quipped. Smiling at Minerva, "What's up Minerva? Something new came up or just checking in?"

"I wanted to meet with everyone. It seems that Albus has something planned for them to do while we work on their summer activities." McGonagall explained.

"Also we need to put up an alarm or some way that we can be notified when someone enters. If I had not found you directly, you wouldn't have known that I had arrived at all. I could have been just about anyone."

"I'll get on that right away. Tonks, could you send a Patronus to round up everyone and call them into the kitchen?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Tonks winked at Remus.

"I'll never understand your affinity towards Muggle references and catch-phrases Nymphadora."

"Please Minerva, only my mother calls me Nymphadora." With that said she slid of the stool and out the kitchen to call everyone downstairs.

McGonagall and Remus were left rolling their eyes in her wake.

"Hermione, Tonks has sent us her patronus she wants us all to gather in the kitchen, you coming?"

Hermione lifted her head from the tome she was inspecting and put it aside.

"Sure, let's go Luna. Did she say why?"

"No, just that Professor McGonagall wanted to see us."

With a mere nod, they exited the library, down to the kitchen.

"Ron, kitchen"

"Lunch time already? Thank Merlin, I was getting hungry as it is"

"Do you ever think of anything other than food Ron?" Harry shakes his head

"Harry, what's life if you can't eat food?" Ron enquired

"I'm not even gracing you with an answer for that Ron, let's just go."

As they made their way silently to the kitchen, Ron saw Harry looking pensive and made an attempt to divert his mind.

"So you really think that Malfoy would be good to Hermione?"

Harry startled by the sudden question.

"You know Ron I don't think it makes a difference what I think. Hermione seems to just be happier when he's around. And if in times like this, someone, anyone, can make her smile like he can, I'll accept it."

Ron mutely nods his understanding. "That means I have to accept him too… and apologize" he grumbles.

With a smirk that could have made all the Slytherins proud, Harry nudges Ron's shoulder as they enter the kitchen.

The silence in the kitchen could kill someone.

Harry audibly gulped. Something was wrong, he knew it.

Ron had stilled in his steps too. If he could stop thinking of food, something was definitely wrong!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione and Luna were standing unbelievably still. Luna's usual calm demeanour was a far cry from her current expression.

"Professor…?" Harry timidly approached McGonagall "Is everything alright?"

McGonagall swiped her glaze over the two boys as they approached.

"Mr Potter, Harry… the Headmaster sent me to here to talk to you…. What do you know about horcruxes?"

"To be honest professor, I've heard nothing about them."

"I'm glad you haven't. We don't teach that at Hogwarts, but I'm afraid you will have to learn about them. It seems that you are one, unfortunately."

A collective gasp was heard from Remus, Tonks and Hermione. Ron looked at her sceptically, surely she was hiding something, but then again, it being Hermione, it wasn't that surprising.

"Professor, if I may? why would you say that… Harry is a horcrux? Aren't they generally inanimate objects, or more specifically, objects that hold some form of significance to the person that has created them?" Draco enquired.

"Mr Malfoy, I had no idea that you were aware of what a horcrux is."

"My family professor, they leave no stone unturned when it comes to dark magic. I wouldn't be surprised if they have practiced this creation themselves too." Draco spoke without any feeling in his voice.

Hermione moved from her spot next to Luna, to go stand next to Draco, tightly gripping his hand, giving him all strength she could. Draco remained impassive for the most part, but couldn't resist squeezing her hand back.

"Very well then, I'll have to explain in great detail. But for now I must leave you with just the names of the tomes in which you can read about them. If I'm correct, the library here will have all of them."

An awkward silence descended on the room. Only the shuffling of McGonagall's robes could be heard as she removed the parchment from one of her inner robe pockets.

"I'll see you to the floo Minerva." And Remus and McGonagall made their way out.

Hermione was the first to react. She twisted next to Draco and enveloped him in a hug. They were swiftly joined by Luna, Blaise and Theo. Neville was reluctant until Luna pulled him in, and Harry couldn't resist the need to be held and to hold either, leaving Ron and Tonks on the side-lines.

"That's okay Ron, you don't have to accept them right away. But I'm sure you'll come around to it too. Now you can still give me a hug." Tonks smiled as she pulled him in.

"Are you sure about this Minerva? They are very young to understand what you have just said"

"Remus..." McGonagall sighed before carrying on "…if it were my decision, they would have never known about this, but Dumbledore is getting antsy and he's been receiving intel from Severus every moment about HIS movements. It looks like HE has caught on to the fact that Dumbledore knows about the horcruxes and has begun destroying them."

"You know how he is Remus. Once he gets something stuck in his head, not even Fawkes can convince him otherwise."

"I know Minerva. I just don't want these kids to get hurt. They are way too young. It'll be like losing James and Lily all over again if something happens to anyone of them."

"I assure you Remus we will do every little thing in our power to not harm them."

Picking up a pinch of floo powder, McGonagall turned to look at Remus one last time before leaving.

"I forgot to tell you, Sirius sends his regards and says he'll be over as soon as Dumbledore gives him the signal." Remus mutely nodded, unsure of how to process all the information gathered.

"I'll see you soon Minerva."

And with a curt nod, McGonagall was on her way back to Hogwarts.

Before he could turn around though, he felt two very reassuring arms grab him from behind. "Tonks…" he sighed

"Remus…" she smiled.

After a hastily put together lunch of sandwiches, fruits and pumpkin juice, the group made their way to the library, trying to get a head-start on some reading.

Parchment, quills and ink were procured from each of their rooms to make notes.

"Hermione, I may have found something" Draco held up his tome and made his way to sit next to Hermione.

"Here, read this."

 _A Horcrux is advanced Dark magic, the practice of which is said to be evil. A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed, after the murder has been committed._

"That is unimaginable." Hermione gasped. "So, basically, you have to kill someone, then rip your soul and implant it into an object of your choosing."

Silence... so deafening that not even their breathing could be heard.

"Harry...?" Ron asked "Do you remember your prophecy?"

"How can you link the prophecy with a Horcrux Ron?"

"Hermione say it aloud so everyone can hear it. I think you'll understand."

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."_

She gasped... "He doesn't know that Harry has a part of his soul imbedded in him."

"This means that when he had attempted to kill Harry, something went wrong and the curse redirected to maim him instead of Harry."

"But that's the thing, how did the curse redirect?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Harry!" Neville shouted "That diary you destroyed in the Chamber that must have been a horcrux."

"Hermione, does it say anything about how you can destroy it?" Harry enquired.

"Haven't found anything yet Harry..." Draco answered for her, when he realised that she hadn't heard his question, seemingly lost to her reading.

 _Destroying a Horcrux requires that the object containing the soul fragment be damaged to a point beyond any and all physical or magical repair. When a Horcrux is damaged to that point, it may appear to "bleed" and a scream may be heard as the soul fragment perished. However, as a safety measure to protect one's immortality and precious soul fragment, the creator tends to place powerful enchantments onto the artefact to prevent damage._

It was nearly midnight when Hermione realised she hadn't eaten.

Standing up to stretch, she realised that at some point everyone had dozed off around her, only Draco keeping her company.

He jerked his head up when he sensed someone move, "Oh good, you finally decided to call it a night. Would you like to eat?" Draco whispered.

"I'm famished actually. I hope I didn't disturb you?"

"Not at all, I didn't realise that I wasn't the only one up."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Draco made a move to get up from the floor.

Hermione reached her hand out to steady him when she saw that he was losing his balance on a misplaced book.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm a mess when it comes to keeping everything in order."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Living with these two for the past 5 years, I think I can manage to overlook it."

Draco grimaced. "I hate to admit that I'm similar to Potty and Weaselbee in any way."

That caused him to receive a smack to chest.

"Oh please, if you observe as much as I do, you'll find out that you're more alike in some ways and vastly different in many others."

"Was that a compliment Granger? I'm going to take it as one regardless." He smirked.

"Call it what you wish." Hermione retorted.

"I found something that might help" Draco said, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"It may surprise you to hear me say this, but I would love to just eat and sleep right now. That was a very enlightening reading session, and unfortunately, this bad girl needs some sleep to process everything before she can work to gather some more." Hermione answered, tapping her forefinger on her temple.

"I would never have pinned you to be one to take a break Miss Granger. I admire your self-awareness."

"Well Mr Malfoy, stay with me long enough, and you'll admire me for more than just my self-awareness."

"Oh my dear, I fully intend to." Draco turned towards the pantry, leaving Hermione slightly puzzled.

" _Did he just flirt with me? Are we in the flirting stage? Do I know him enough to flirt with him? Do I want to know him more? Am I sure I want indulge in this now? He seems nothing like he has been at Hogwarts. Should I give him a chance? Do I want to give him a chance? What if I fall in too much and he doesn't? What if he doesn't reciprocate what I feel?"_

"Hermione, you'll ruin that luscious lip of yours if you bite it any harder."

Startled, Hermione didn't know how to reply. So startled was she that she didn't notice how close Draco was standing.

Quirking an eyebrow, "are you okay Hermione? ... it looked like there was something really grave going on in that mind of yours"

It still looked like she hadn't heard him. She lifted her hand, resting it gently on his left cheek. Draco could only stare at her wide-eyed. This had never happened.

"Hermione...?" He whispered.

"Ssshhh... Draco, please, let me just memorise this."

"I have no idea what you're attempting to memorise Hermione."

"This moment in time, these calm minutes, this easy back and forth, just all of this..." A warm embracing silence descended upon them.

Draco reached out to her and pulled her towards his chest. Already towering over her, he gently placed his chin on her head, hugging her close to him.

"I apologise for everything Hermione. I've been a right git to you and if I could, I would take all of it back. Every moment, every word, every snide remark, everything. Thank you so very much for opening your arms to us and letting us help you. Just ... thank you for everything."

Hermione settled more into his arms as he spoke.

"Can we eat now?" she mumbled

A deep chuckle was her only response, as he pulled away and led her to the kitchen counter where he had already levitated an assortment of food items.

"I wasn't sure what you would like to eat and didn't want to wake the elves."

"This is fine Draco. Would you like a cup of tea? I feel it helps me sleep better most nights."

"I would love some."

Harry woke to a crick in his back. Sleeping on the floor of the library is crossed of the list of places to sleep for eternity.

As he made his way through the maze of people spread on the library floor, to get some water and possibly a snack before finding his way back to his room, hoping to catch up on some more sleep before having to start the day.

"Hello lovebirds" Harry smirked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh haha Harry..." Hermione blushed, "we're not there...yet." She glanced at the blonde adonis beside her to gauge his reaction. He was looking at her with a slight smile and quirked his eyebrow.

"I like the way you think Potter. And I especially like the way you said 'yet' Granger"

With a mild shrug, she hopped of the stool. "I'm off to bed. It's been a long day and I'm not nearly as caught up in my reading as I wanted to be."

"Oh Hermione, that reminds me, in one of those books, there was something written about destroying them. I'll find that book and passage again for you in the morning."

"Ok, thanks Harry. I'll see you in the morning. Good night both of you."

"Good night Hermione." Harry gave her a quick hug as she left.

"Good night love." Draco smirked and winked at her wide-eyed reaction to the endearment.

"It's so easy to make her blush, why I've never done that before is beyond me."

"Everything takes its own sweet time my dear friend." Harry patted him on the back, and then moved away to the pantry to find something to eat, missing the bewildered look Draco gave him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again everyone! Thank you for your patience and I apologise profusely for not updating in time.**

 **Fair warning: It's going to be like this constantly.**

 **I do not know how long this story is going to be. How this story came to be, also I don't know. Do I have anything planned out? Other than the pairings and basic storyline no, I do not.**

 **Thank you to my followers, all those who have taken the effort to comment and those who have clicked the favourite button for either the story or me!**

 **Disclaimer (this will be very irregular, but you know I mean no harm) : everything recognisable belongs to the almighty J. !**

 **I'll end this here and let you carry on!**

 **Love, luck and light!**

 **Chapter 7 – Light at the end of the tunnel**

The next morning came far too early for everybody. It was no surprise that only Hermione seemed already lost in her world of books and knowledge far earlier than anyone else.

"Good morning 'Mione." Ron mumbled as he made his way to her, giving an awkward one-arm side hug.

"Good morning Ron. You should really attempt to wake up earlier, it'll help you."

"Yes, Mum!"

Deeming a response unnecessary, Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her reading as Ron made his way to the kitchens, his rumbling stomach being heard clearly by everyone.

"Morning, Weasley." Draco mumbled, trying to start the day on a positive note.

"Sod off Ferret" Ron grumbled, hitting his shoulder as they passed on the way to the kitchen.

Draco huffed, _'he's going to be hard to break'_ he thought.

"Hermione, you in here?" Draco chuckled at his own question. Of course she would be in the library.

"Hey Draco" Harry answered, "She's just gone to her room to get some more parchment."

Draco merely nodded, still getting used to this jovial side of Harry.

"How's the reading progressing?" Draco asked as he picked up his book from last night, flipping to the page which he had left marked to carry on reading from.

"I just came in. I'm looking for the passage I told 'Mione about last night, the one about destroying the Horcruxes. But the only thing that I'm having difficulty comprehending is how a person can be a Horcrux? I mean, I've figured out how they are made and what they can be, and even how the object can be destroyed, but so far, all I've come with for human, is if they're killed. Now that isn't a very pleasant thought."

Harry flushed. He didn't realise that it was Draco he blurted everything out to.

Draco was observing Harry carefully, taking in every word he said, seeing the worry on his face. He stood up slowly, and made his way to where Harry was sitting. Hesitating just for a moment, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You may not believe me when I say this, but we all are very thankful for you and will do every shit possible to prevent any harm befalling you. I promise Harry, I will work day and night to figure this out."

Harry was awestruck. He had never imagined Draco to be so kind. He turned to face Draco and smiled, a genuine, face-splitting smile, conveying all his emotions in that simple gesture. He was rewarded by an awkward yet equally genuine smile from Draco, confirming that he understood all that wasn't said.

Neither noticed Hermione standing at the entrance of the library, seeing the entire exchange.

As Draco made his way back to his seat, Hermione walked in, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hermione, if you smile any wider, the skin around your lips will start to rip, you'll look like the Joker." Harry mocked

To this Hermione just laughed. "Look who's talking."

"You heard everything." Draco stated

"Maybe" Hermione shrugged and bent down to pick up another book as she made her way to the only desk available.

"'Mione, look at this. This is what I wanted to show you last night."

 _ **(Refer Chapter 6 – Destroying a horcrux requires…)**_

"I read something similar to this too. But it's talking about an object or artefact. How do we remove it from you?"

Hermione looked dejectedly at Harry. She wanted so desperately to help him she really did, but couldn't find anything to help them yet.

 **In Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts**

"Albus, please be reasonable, these are children, they are not taught all this. They shouldn't be dragged into this at all."

"I know Minerva, and I'm putting all that I have into preventing the confrontation, but HE has affected all of us so immensely, it is proving to be more difficult than I initially imagined."

Both professors were fretting over the lives of the children they had so far kept unharmed.

"We must talk to Severus; there's been no news from him since we moved the children."

Dumbledore merely nodded. He was thinking the same. Snape would be able to enlighten them somewhat.

Snape entered the office looking sombre.

"Severus, is there anything new that you can tell us?"

"Unfortunately Albus, I do not. HE has become wary of all of us. Trusts no-one, says nothing, and remains constantly in an agitated state."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling mildly, seemingly caught on to something the other 2 missed.

"He's being affected by the lack of power in the part of his soul that he still has left in himself." Dumbledore explained. "You see Severus, we've managed to destroy all the inanimate artefacts thankfully, and the only one remaining is that which is in Harry. That is proving to be difficult. Till date I have not come across any human, muggle or magical, being used as a Horcrux."

"Albus, would a potion work?" Snape pondered "As you've just said there hasn't been in any case in the history of magical and muggle kind, wherein a horcrux is animate, but what if like spells, curses or hexes, potions are tweeked to mimic or even remove the effects of the horcrux without making it noticeable that the change has occurred."

"Severus…" McGonagall began, "research this, it may work. Meanwhile I'll keep looking into what spells I can conjure up. We may also be able to incorporate the two things to get the required effect."

Dumbledore was amused at the banter. He loved it when the teachers became the students. It was the boon of the vastness of information that one could gather.

 **At the Safe-house Library**

Snape sauntered in without a sound. Scanning the heads, he quickly found his godson immersed in a tome.

Clearing his throat, he attracted everyone's attention.

Hermione though, still remained unaware of the interruption.

"Miss Granger, could I have you attention?" Snape drawled.

Startled, Hermione jumped and dropped her book with a loud thud. The others remained impassive, accustomed to her inattentiveness of the world around her.

"Professor Snape, I apologise for not noticing you." Hermione stuttered.

With a slight quirk of his eyebrow, Snape chose to ignore her apology. "Draco, I have come to take you with me for a few hours. Your friends, Mr Nott and Mr Zabini will also be joining us."

Malfoy merely nodded. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was told to leave and go back to the ranks he was destined to serve. "May I ask where we are going sir?"

"To your parents. They have been informed of your decision, and while your mother has taken it all in her stride, your father needed convincing. All they wish to know is that you are happy and safe."

Again, Malfoy just nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours" He announced to the rest of the room, looking only at Hermione.

She gave him a small reassuring smile. He returned a tentative one.

Striding out of the library with as much poise he could possess, "Where will Blaise and Theo join us?"

"They are waiting for us in the main hall."

Satisfied with his answer, they made their way to the hall in companionable yet tense silence. Neither of them were sure of what exactly the reactions if the parents will be.

On entering the main hall, "Each of your parents has been informed of the circumstances. You will have 2 hours with them. All of them are waiting for you at Zabini Manor. It was the safest place we could find at such short notice."

Again the boys just nodded along.

Snape felt guilty for putting them in such a situation. Uncharacteristically, he placed a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders.

If they were surprised by this gesture, they didn't show it.

"Minerva and I will be with you the entire time. She's there with your parents as we speak."

After another moment of tense silence, they held onto each other, ready to apparate out of the safe-house.

Hermione couldn't concentrate after they left.

Seeing her apprehension, Harry made his way to her. Silently giving her a hand to stand, he led her out of the library.

She gave a grateful smile and let herself be led to wherever he was taking her.

They ended up in the enclosed garden at the back of the property, where they found Tonks and Lupin duelling. Conjuring up two chairs from the spare planks of wood lying around, they sat to watch the two adults at work.

"Thank you Harry."

"Don't mention it. It's literally the least I can do for you."

They lapsed in to a companion silence for a while, both seemingly content with their own thoughts.

"Harry, would like some lemonade? I'm going to get some."

"You know Hermione, we have elves here, and as much as I know you loathe the idea of them working for you, you need to know that that's something they enjoy and love like you love your books and knowledge."

Hermione was dumbstruck.

Seeing the expression on her face, Harry smiled smugly. "This is the first time I have ever rendered you speechless Miss Granger. Make sure I don't get used to it, would you?"

This broke Hermione out of her reverie and she let out a large hearty laugh. This attracted the attention of the duelling adults.

As they made their way to Harry and Hermione, Harry called out to Dobby to get them some lemonade and possibly some finger sandwiches.

By the time Tonks and Lupin reached them, two chairs and a table full of snacks were waiting for them.

"Thank you Harry, that was thoughtful of you." Tonks appreciated him.

"Hermione's idea, I just executed it." Harry confessed.

"All the same, thank you both." Lupin smiled back at the two.

They ate and drank in ease, accompanied by mild banter.

"Professor Lupin…" Hermione began

"I'm no longer your professor Hermione, you can call me Remus."

"I would be uncomfortable doing that sir."

"Okay then, Professor Lupin it is, ask away." Lupin conceded

Hermione blushed slightly but regained her composure fairly quickly.

"Would be required to brush up on our duelling techniques, and if so, when should we start?"

"Hermione," This time it was Tonks that answered, "We've been informed by Professor Dumbledore that unless and until the circumstances arise, you all are just kids being kept here for nothing more than to enjoy your summer and brush up on whatever you wish to do during your time."

"Except for….the situation with Harry, for lack of a better term, you all should enjoy yourselves." Remus concluded

"So you're saying that all the elders that aren't staying here are working in removing that thing from me?"

Tonks nodded enthusiastically. "Minerva and Severus have seemed to find something worth looking into and should have an answer for us in a short time. But both of them have said to not get your hopes up too early on in the process."

Harry sank back into his chair, seemingly unaware that he had leaned forward while Tonks was speaking, and let out a breath.

"Thank you Tonks, that's reassuring." Hermione said "There is always light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how long the tunnel may be."

Lupin looked at Hermione questioningly "Is that a muggle saying?"

"Yes, basically meaning that one must stay positive and hold onto whatever ray of hope they get."

"You're right Hermione." With that Tonks stood up "Well guys, excuse me, duelling has tired me out, I'm going to take a bath. See you later."

"Wait up, even I want a shower, I'll walk with you." Remus turned slightly, winking at Harry and made to follow Tonks.

"I don't think I wanted to know what Remus has in mind" Harry grumbled.

"Hahahahahaha, please Harry, you can just see how lovely they are for each other." Hermione laughed.

"They are great but I don't want to think of what they do in their rooms." He grimaced.

Laughing again, Hermione stood up. "Well now that there's a miniscule less threat to your life, I think I'll take a nice soak in the tub too, read something other than historical tomes."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" Harry mocked her.

Simply rolling her eyes, Hermione hugged Harry and made her way to her room, leaving Harry in the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey there again! Thank you for your patience and continued support.**

 **This is a slightly shorter, kind of filler chapter but does explain a few things. The next chapter will be much longer and happy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **And here we go! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8 – Support and Progress**

When Draco, Blaise and Theo entered the main sitting area at Zabini Manor, they found the three sets of parents huddled close to each other. All turned around at the sound of their footsteps.

"Draco…" Narcissa opened her arms, welcoming her son.

It wasn't every day that he could rush to his mother in search of comfort, so he welcomed the much needed affection that was bestowed on him.

The other two didn't get the same from their parents. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco or Narcissa, and she gave them both hugs too.

Clearing his throat, Lucius began "While the reasons for your behaviour have eluded us…" He held up a hand, silencing Draco's protests "we are nonetheless supportive of your actions and are willing to provide you three, as well as the Order members whatever aid you may require."

Theo was looking intently towards his father. "You're sure that you support this?" Theo asked Nott Sr.

"I'm not supporting you at all. I think what you are doing is cowardly and I've brought you up to be much stronger than this." Mr Nott was barely suppressing his anger.

"I assure you, 'father', I am strong. I'm strong enough to know when I require help and where I would receive it from. I am courageous, enough to take the steps I have and following them through. And I am knowledgeable enough to differentiate right from the wrong."

Theo too was seething. He knew it was wrong to think that his father would ever support him in anything he wants to undertake.

"You are blind father. You cannot see what that man is doing to you or the rest of us. You think that blood supremacy is everything? He is a half-blood himself, having a father who was under the influence of a love potion when he was conceived. Is that the man that you should be following? If that is the kind of thing that ticks you off, then why are you even here?"

Blaise put a hand on Theo's shoulder, encouraging as well as telling him to calm down.

"Theo, now is not the time." He whispered only enough for Theo to hear.

Everyone stood silent. The Nott's glaring daggers at each other.

Mrs Zabini moved to her sons' side.

"I don't know what put you up to this, and I don't want to know either. All I have to say that I want you safe my darling. Think through everything that you do and be brave my child. I'm proud of you. I want you unharmed at the end of this." With tears in his eyes, Blaise hugged his mother tightly.

"I love you Mother." "I love you too Son, very much."

The rest of the meeting was passed with a sort of compromise. Theo's father left saying that he could not be a part of this lunacy. And while Lucius tried reasoning with him, he did not see the positivity in the actions. Turning away, he was faced with McGonagall's wand.

"You have been here under oath Mr Nott. Whatever has happened or been said here, remains here. The moment you begin to speak of this incident, you will not live to see another sunrise, do I make myself clear?"

With a curt nod, and a quick glance to his son, he apparated on the spot.

Draco, Blaise and Theo returned soon after the departure of Nott Sr.

"That's enough excitement for today, anyone hungry?" Blaise asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Theo and Draco side-glanced at each other and broke out in goofy grins, knowing full well that eating always made them feel better.

Hermione was in the kitchen enjoying a nice cold glass of pumpkin juice while reading one of the novels she had packed for the summer break.

"Do you ever stop reading Granger?" Blaise startled her out of her stupor.

"And do you always startle so easily too?" Blaise broke out into laughter, not being able to hold it in while looking at Hermione's startled face.

"Blaise!"

"Hermione!" Blaise copied.

"Oh Merlin, is everything okay? Where are Draco and Theo? What happened at the Manor? Are you okay?" Hermione asked in quick succession, rushing around the kitchen island towards Blaise.

"Breathe Hermione." Draco soothed, hugging her from behind, he buried his head in her neck, savouring her scent.

Hermione relaxed immediately.

"Can these two be any more obvious?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"Please guys, tell me everything." She asked the three. "No, you don't get to move away." Hermione directed this to Draco, who tightened his grip and smiled widely against her shoulder, snuggling in further.

Blaise came out of the pantry levitating the ingredients for a chocolate cake.

"Cake, Blaise? That's what you want to eat?" Theo inquired.

Shrugging, he decided he would rather answer Hermione's questions. "Everything is okay. We met our parents, they expressed their views, there was a glaring match between the Nott's, the Malfoy's and my mother are in support of our decision, McGonagall threatened Nott Sr., we had tea, and now here we are."

"That's it? Your parents are fine?" Hermione was sceptical.

"Yes Hermione. It was surprising, immensely surprising but they are supportive. We've not seen them so emotional and open ever. We are very thankful for their support. They are even willing to help with the Order."

Hermione just started at them. "Wow"

All three broke out into grins. "Wow" they said together, breaking the tension and laughing at their situation.

 **Snape's Quarters –**

He stirred the cauldron contents exactly three and a half times counter-clockwise.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for him in the other room.

"It seems that the potion has worked. But I have no way to test it." Snape walked in to the room.

"Unfortunately Severus, I know of no other live horcrux that would let you experiment on them." Dumbledore attempted to lighten the mood.

"It needs to rest for 2 weeks before it can be used. The potion should be ready by the day before full moon." Snape explained

"Good, I'll be at the house that day. We'll have Harry prepared by then too." McGonagall mused

"I would like to make a small yet hopeful announcement to everyone about this progress. Would that be acceptable Severus?"

"That would be acceptable sir." Snape agreed.

The rest of the day passed by calmly.

The safe-house residents were making the most of the summer break. It was starting to feel as if this was the beginning of many such summer breaks, without worries, just kids being kids.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the other residents were planning for his upcoming birthday. How do you surprise someone who has never celebrated a proper birthday?

And then there was the question of gifts. How will they get them to the safe-house if they couldn't leave?

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione called "If you remember, Harry's birthday is coming up soon and we would like to get him gifts. How will that be possible when we've been told to not leave the safe-house?"

"Hermione, you may not be allowed to leave, but we are. Tonks, Minerva, Severus, Dumbledore and I can move around however much we like. Tell any of us what you would like and we'll get it for you." Lupin smilingly told Hermione

"Thank you professor, I'll let the others know too. Or I'll just prepare a list and give it to you so you don't have to keep running errands for us."

"It's our pleasure Hermione. We truly love having you all around. This place is so much more like home with such a large number of people." Lupin and Hermione shared a smile. Even Hermione knew that he was right, home always had people.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey! 2 chapters in 2 days! That's not going to last, I'll guarantee you!**

 **This is a light, happy, just for fun chapter. A little filler if you must call it. There's a little something at the end which starts a separate story line within this storyline. I'm immensely looking forward to how my mind will let me develop it.**

 **That being said, I've wanted to incorporate as many view points of the characters as possible. I've felt that the stories are mainly written in the perspective of only a handful if not just the main characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get another one to you soon.**

 **Please read and review to your hearts' content. I would love to know what you think about it!**

 **Disclaimer: You the grind.**

 **Chapter 9 – Happy Birthday Harry**

And without realising, a week had already passed.

The kids had unknowingly formed a routine of sorts. They would read for a few hours between breakfast and lunch, and then do as they please for the rest of the day.

Quidditch was played in the enclosed garden, and if it rained, like the typical British was bound to do, they played exploding snap, or wizards chess.

But on this particular night, they were not only celebrating their summer break, but it was also Harry's birthday. And unbeknownst to him, a lot of people were coming to the safe-house to celebrate with him.

"Harry, I'm going for a quick shower before dinner. You told me to let you know when I go so you can finish your shower too." Ron informed Harry.

"Your right mate, thanks, I'll be right behind you." Harry thanked him

"Lupin, we're going to freshen up before dinner. See you in a bit." Harry told Lupin

With a nod to show that he heard Harry, he went back to talking with Tonks.

Once they heard the door to his room click shut, Ron rushed back down.

"Okay, the coast is clear, he's just turned on the shower. If I know him correctly, he'll take about half an hour in the shower and another 10 to 15 minutes wondering what to wear."

"Right, 45 minutes. Everybody, you know what to do. Let's get on it."

On Tonks' command, there was havoc. Everybody was running everywhere. There was a lot to do and not much time to do it in.

Hermione and Luna set off her Patronus' to multiple people, informing them that the coast was clear and wards had been altered for their entrance.

Lupin made his way into the kitchen to inform the elves and check on the progress of the cake he had baking.

Tonks, Ron and Theo rushed to the garden to set up the canopy and tables and chairs.

Neville had been sent to Harry's room to pick out a proper outfit for him. Blaise and Draco meanwhile set up the path from Harry's room to the garden.

All was set for the birthday boy.

Neville locked Harry's door from outside when he left. That would give them an additional 10 minutes. Enough time for all of them to also get ready for the party.

Hermione had kept a small alarm charm on Harry's bathroom door, signalling when he would get out the shower. This gave them the heads up they needed to get themselves ready.

As soon as the alarm went off, they rushed to their rooms. Neville's room was just beside Harry's, so he was given then duty to unlock Harry's door and escort him to the garden once everyone was ready.

When Harry stepped out the bathroom, he noticed a note stuck to the mirror of his dresser. It read ' _Hey Harry, there is a new outfit hanging on the inside of your wardrobe door. Please wear that for dinner. Neville'_

Perplexed at receiving such a note, he made his way to his wardrobe and opened it to find a magnificent dinner suit, complete with a waist coat, shirt and trousers. Luckily there was no tie or bow-tie for him to mess around with.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered at how they managed to get the fitting just right. Being modest, he decided that he looked pretty damn fine. Leaving the top button of his shirt undone, he went back to his wardrobe to wear his shoes and socks.

Everyone was ready by the time Neville made his way to Harry's room. Knocking once, his unlocked the door and went in.

"Hey Harry, you ready? Shall we go down?" Neville enquired

Looking up from tying his shoelaces, he gave Neville a once over.

"You look very dashing Neville. Please tell me what you all have planned? This is way more than enough."

"No can do Harry. It's your day, you deserve it all." With a smug smile he kept his lips shut from divulging more than necessary to Harry.

Shaking his head with a rue smile, Harry stood up and gave Neville a hug.

"Thanks Neville."

"Don't mention it oh saviour of the wizarding world."

Harry scoffed "Nowhere near that title mate."

With another quick pat on his back, Harry turned to make his way to the door.

"Wait a second. You can't go out just yet."

"But you just said that we should."

"True, I did, but I need to wait for the signal."

The signal was a simple buzz sent to his wand via Luna.

Giving Harry a brief nod, Neville said "Okay, now we can go."

Harry cocked his head to the side, clearly amused at all that was going on.

As Neville opened the door, Harry walked past him only to find that a path had been marked with candles.

Looking back at Neville, he gave a wide grin and started following the path. As he reached the top of the staircase, to make his way to the ground floor, he found the twins Fred and George waiting for him.

"Heya Harry" They both greeted him at once, ensconcing him in a three-way bear hug.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you both too." Harry laughed

"Come on, there's more." George ushered him forward.

Giving Neville a high-five Fred led the mini congregation downstairs.

Passing no-one else, they went directly to the garden.

Due to Hermione's planning Tonks' execution, the garden was clouded in darkness so Harry could not look out of the glass doors to see what was happening.

Out in the garden, everyone was waiting excitedly.

Ron was the first to spot the group walking towards the garden, and rushed to tell everyone to calm down their chatter.

Rushing to the doors, Ron opened them just as Harry was reaching for the handle from the inside. On opening the doors, the entire setup was filled with light, the chandeliers being triggered and wall scones set aflame.

Harry gasped at the entire view. Never had he imagined this number of people coming together to celebrate his birthday.

Before he could get a proper look at who all had turned up, he was once again wrestled into a bear hug by none other than Mrs Weasley, who had taken Harry and Hermione in as surrogate children ever since their entry into Hogwarts.

"It is so good to see you darling. Happy birthday son"

Harry choked up. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. Thank you for coming"

As Mrs Weasley loosened her grip around Harry, Mr Weasley stepped up, giving Harry a 'manly' hug too.

"Happy Birthday Harry" he wished simply.

"Thank you Arthur."

Harry could feel his eyes tear up. Before he could dwell on it further, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and all the Gryffindor Quidditch team members gave him a large group hug.

The Minister of Magic was present along-with all his professors and DA members.

Fred and George set off a round of fireworks as Dumbledore took the stage.

"Happy birthday Harry, and for all those who have joined us in this celebration, welcome!"

Cheers erupted from the gathering.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. Never had he had so many people around him for a birthday. This was most definitely turning out to be the best birthday till date.

"I promise to not get into a long speech, and let the festivities begin quickly. But I do have a few words to say before I can let you all have fun."

Everyone calmed down but the excitement didn't ebb.

"Once again, I wish you a happy birthday Harry. This year has been tough for you, for all of you, and I wanted to add just a little but significant announcement to make this gathering that bit merrier… As you know we've been working on a situation that was brought to us against our will. This situation now has a solution. For now, I'll leave it at that. More talk on this some other time. And no Miss Granger, you may not come to me with questions throughout the night, nor are you allowed to run into the library for the rest of the celebration."

Wolf-whistles were heard from the twins while everyone else turned laughingly to Hermione who was now beetroot red from blushing so much at Dumbledore's words.

"Let the party begin!"

"Albus," McGonagall approached "thank you for breaking it to them on such a joyous occasion. It truly will make today worth celebrating that much more." She smiled up at her mentor, friend and confidante.

"Minerva, we are all doing whatever we can to make our children happy and safe."

Harry was talking to his DA group when Draco tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry, could I speak to you a moment?" Draco asked

With a smile, Harry excused himself from the group and followed Draco.

"What's up Draco?"

"We realised, Blaise, Theo and I, that we never formally gave you a birthday gift."

"You really didn't have to. We've only just become acquainted properly."

"Well we've come to believe that we're more than just acquaintances Harry, and truly take you as a friend."

"Thank you Draco, that means a lot"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Draco got to the point.

"So, anyway, the boys and I want to give you this."

Draco handed Harry a neatly wrapped box, about the size of a muggle toolbox.

Harry looked at it wearily but accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you Draco."

"Don't thank him only, it's from us too Harry." Theo announced as he and Blaise made their way towards them.

"Thank you too Blaise and Theo."

"Open it then, what are you waiting for?" Blaise encouraged

"Actually, I haven't opened anybody's presents yet, why don't we put this along with the others and I'll open them all at the end?" Harry mused

Clapping him on his back, Draco came to stand next to Harry. "Depend on Potter to think of everyone even when the day is dedicated to him."

"Now that you mention everyone Draco, have you noticed how wonderful our Hermione is looking tonight?" Harry teased.

On hearing Hermione's name, Draco's expression changed.

"Don't tease me Potter, I've been trying to get her attention all night, she keeps brushing me off"

"Are you losing your charm Malfoy?" Theo joined in with the teasing.

"You wish Nott. It's not as if you've got a date either."

"Funny, neither do I" Blaise quipped.

Turning to Harry, he gave a small bow and extended his hand as if to ask for a dance.

"Care to join me on the dance floor Mr Potter?" Blaise used the most pompous pure-blood voice he could muster.

"It would be my pleasure Mr Zabini" Harry laughed, accepting his hand and turning away from the other two as they made their way to place the present with the others and going to the dance floor.

Only Blaise noticed how Harry held onto his hand steadfastly.

The rest of the evening was a blur for everyone.

There was dancing, dinner, drinks, photographs, laughs, reminiscing and so much more.

By the time everyone finally made their way to the lounge to relax, it was nearing 11pm.

"Thank you all so much for tonight. I have no idea how you do this Hermione, but thank you."

"So, I think you all owe me about 5 galleons each, pay up." Hermione announced to the room

Harry stared at her slack-jawed

"What were you betting on?"

"The number of times you'll say 'thank you' tonight." Hermione said nonchalantly, collecting her earnings.

"And how many was that?"

"Just over 150 Potter." Draco replied

"Who was keeping track?"

"We all were, but Hermione had kept a tracker on you as she was the one to start the bet." Blaise replied this time, fishing in his money pouch for the galleons.

Even Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape handed her the money.

Harry could only shake his head and gawk at Hermione.

"I'll ask you this again, who are you and what have you done to the Hermione I know?"

"Funny Harry, but even I let my hair down now and again."

One by one, they all began to retire for the night.

"Remus, I'll be leaving after breakfast tomorrow morning, I would like you to come with me." McGonagall told Lupin

"Sure Minerva. Are we going anywhere in particular?"

"I can't tell you that right now. We'll discuss in the morning before everyone wakes."

Exchanging good night's with everyone, McGonagall made her way to her room for the night. She was sharing with Luna temporarily.

"Good night professor."

"Good night Miss Lovegood."

"Harry." Blaise approached Harry as he was entering his room, all his gifts floating in front of him.

As Harry turned towards Blaise, he realised suddenly how close they were standing.

Blaise raised his right hand, never wavering his eyes from Harry's, brushed his finger along the side of Harry's face, before letting his hand drop.

Harry could only stand transfixed. Neither of them noticed that Harry's gifts had fallen into a heap.

"Good night Harry." Blaise whispered and walked away, leaving Harry staring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Let the games begin**

The next morning found Tonks, Lupin and McGonagall in the kitchen before anyone else woke up.

"Remus, Albus was right last night. We have come about a potion that can help. The only setback we have is that there no other such horcruxes that we can try on." McGonagall explained. "This brings me to what I want you to do."

Lupin nodded for her to carry on.

"The potion should be ready the day before full moon, so I know you would be inconvenienced, but till then I want you to start duelling with Harry. In case this doesn't work and we need a back-up plan, he needs to ready for it."

"I'll help too Minerva. It would be nice to beat someone else's arse than his every day." Tonks nudged Lupin naughtily. Lupin gave her a sly smile.

"That would help very much. We can start with just one of you, and increase to both of you, and so on and so forth. Let us try and get the others slowly involved too, but just Harry for now." McGonagall agreed.

"Sure professor. When should we start?" Harry entered, unnoticed by them.

They all swirled to see dishevelled, barely awake Harry.

"Good morning Harry." Lupin greeted "When would you like to start?"

"Anytime you want to start, as long as I can have my breakfast first." Harry replied sheepishly

"I'll get to that. Was sure I was forgetting something, this was it."

As Tonks went to talk to the elves about breakfast, McGonagall invited Harry to sit in her vacated seat.

"Harry, I think you should read up on various duelling techniques, stances, spells, hexes, curses et cetera, before actually diving into duelling with Remus." McGonagall reasoned with him. "I understand that most of the things are instinctual when it comes to the field, but the material will help you get started nonetheless."

Nodding, Harry agreed to what his professor had to say.

"Professor, you mentioned involving everyone one by one, which means we should all start reading up on the material. And knowing Hermione, she would have already begun." Harry smiled at the very obvious Hermione behaviour.

"That sounds like her and Blaise coming right now, let's ask her."" Lupin noticed.

"Good morning everybody" Hermione cheerily greeted the kitchen occupants.

As Harry had correctly guessed, Hermione had already read up on the duelling material and was more than willing to break down the material into precise pointers for everyone else.

"So, while the basic casting is the same as what we have learnt, the force and intensity of the spell determines how well it'll affect the opponent." Hermione finished.

"One more thing Hermione, would the same rules apply when you are faced with multiple opponents? Suppose I'm going against Professor Lupin, Tonks and Blaise all at once, for example" Harry asked

"It would be the same, yes, but you would have to be faster too, to be able to offend and defend at once."

"That makes sense. Though I'll properly need to practice to really make more sense out of all this"

Unknown to them, Blaise had perked up instantly upon hearing his name in their conversation. _'So Harry, you have been thinking about me too?'_

"Professor Lupin, may I have a word with you?" Hermione approached Lupin as he was entering his room.

Nodding for her to join him, he led the way to a small sitting area at the end of the corridor.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" He asked.

Fiddling with the end of her shirt, she pondered how to begin. "Well sir, I've explained to Harry the basics of what's to be done and how to go about it."

"I've been keeping an eye on you lot, I'm aware of how you've taught them." Lupin said proudly

Hermione gave a tentative smile.

"That's all fine sir but we've only learnt the simple spells. What happens when we're not aware of the spells being sent towards us? Or what if things go out of hand and we are forced to use the ones that we shouldn't even mention? What happens when we have to fight fire with fire?"

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She knew that absolutely anything can go wrong, no matter how meticulous your planning may be. There was always a little loophole.

"Hermione…" Remus came and sat on the arm of her chair, giving her an awkward yet reassuring hug "Once we get into the intricacies of duelling, I'll be there guiding you at every step. We'll work on everything, every imaginable spell and tactic there is. We will be successful, okay?"

Hermione sniffled but nodded.

"Thank you professor, it seems I just needed a pep-talk." She admitted sheepishly.

"Oh that's plenty fine Hermione, we all need one from time to time." Lupin gave her a smile.

"Now, what do say about calling Sirius around and learning about Animagi? Let's get our minds of this nonsense for now." Lupin readily changed the subject.

"I think he was mentioning about it last night during the party too." Hermione agreed.

"Oh, then we mustn't keep him waiting. You don't know how impatient he can become." Lupin joked.

They made their way laughing to the floo room.

"Potter, tell me something." Blaise interrupted Harry's reading.

"What would you like me to tell you Blaise?" Harry couldn't quite muster up the courage to look at Blaise in the eye.

"Am I suddenly becoming delusional, or have you been purposely avoiding me all day?"

Harry sighed; he knew this topic would come up at some point.

"You gave me a lot to think about last night Blaise; I still don't know how to approach you about it. In fact I don't know how to approach myself about it."

He finally managed to look up at Blaise. _'What am I thinking? Just look at him, how have I not noticed him before? Holy Merlin, what am I thinking?! Get a hold of yourself Harry!"_

Blaise stood silently, observing the run of emotions on Harry's face. Once it seemed that Harry had come to a metaphorical pause, he knelt in front of him, lightly supporting himself on Harry's knees.

"Harry, just because I feel a certain way about you, or rather the male species, it doesn't mean that you should too." Blaise came to a pause sensing Harry tense.

"Wait, you don't know, do you? You're confused because you…liked it?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Is that what's confusing you? That you've always preferred girls over guys and now that you enjoyed my touch last night, it's left you in a tizzy?"

Harry weakly nodded, leaving Blaise dumbfounded, until he broke into hearty laughter

"Oh dear Merlin, Potter!" Blaise roared.

All Harry could do was wait till Blaise got a hold of himself to ask why it was so funny.

"Umm, Blaise?"

Wiping the remnants of his laughter from his eyes, "Potter, do you fancy both?"

"What do you mean fancy both?"

Blaise just smirked, "Can't help you there Potter" and strode out the room, still chuckling at the situation.

Once again, Harry could only stare at Blaise's retreating figure.

"Neville, old chum" Sirius slapped Neville on his back, causing him to spit out the water he was about to drink.

"Good lord Sirius, some warning would've been nice." Neville managed to clean himself up before going in for a 'manly' hug.

Smiling widely at each other "So, Moony said you needed my assistance"

"Did I need your assistance? I don't remember asking Lupin for your assistance."

"Well I'm here anyway, so tell me, what's up?"

Just then Lupin and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're here already." Lupin went to hug Sirius as Hermione seated herself at the kitchen island.

Sirius made his to Hermione bowing comically low; he extended his hand asking for hers, "mi lady"

Hermione clearly amused, placed her hand in Sirius'. He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, giving her a cheeky wink.

"Hello cousin Sirius" Draco drawled "to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" he was clearly unimpressed by Sirius' antics; little did he know that that instigated Sirius to do more.

Casually draping his arm over Hermione's shoulder "Well dear cousin of mine, do ask your ex-professor Lupin why he has called me, for I am yet to find out too."

"Oh yes, I called you for two reasons, one, I needed something to distract that lovely lady you've captured, so two, I would love for you to educate said lady and her companions, on the art of Animagi. How does that sound?"

"Lovely lady that's true, but have I captured her yet?" Sirius looked slyly at Hermione who happened to be blushing intensely under his gaze.

Clearing his throat "You haven't, but I surely have, so if you wouldn't mind, do remove your arm from her shoulders." Draco ordered

"I must obey thy majesty's orders. Apologies sire for I have wronged thee." Once again bowing low, giving Hermione a cheeky wink, he straightened up and went to sit next to Lupin.

Draco took this opportunity to go stand next to Hermione, protectively holding onto her waist. He couldn't resist the smug smile that came upon his face as she melted into his side.

"So, how shall we begin?" Sirius was giddy with excitement. Neville couldn't quite place what he had just witnessed, but if it was true, and Draco had captured Hermione's heart, than he was sure that Draco really had changed, and that too, for the better. This was Hermione after all; she wouldn't let herself fall for just about anyone.

"Minerva, I hope I haven't interfered with anything?" Lupin questioned.

McGonagall had come around for a visit. Now that the school was off on vacation, she had a lot of time to herself, and as with every year, she was getting bored. And while every year she used to catch up on all the books she accumulated over the year to read during the break, this year she had the kids to keep her occupied, and she wouldn't say it out loud, to anyone, ever, but she loved it!

"I don't think this interferes with anything. The kids need to be kept occupied, and this is not only a useful skill, but it'll help them in the end game too." McGonagall agreed.

Lupin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. McGonagall's approval had always meant a lot to him.

"Do get them registered though, we don't want another gang like yours terrorising Hogwarts with their antics." McGonagall tried to be nonchalant, but there was no mistaking the gleam in her eyes and pride in her voice when talking about the Marauders.

Lupin chuckled beside her, "Even after the registration, there's no guarantee that they won't be terrors." McGonagall merely hummed her agreement.

"What do you think you'll become?" Hermione went around asking everyone.

"Hermione, we first need to see all your Patronus', only then can we test what you would become" Sirius explained. "Now as far as Harry has told me, most of you know how to conjure a Corporeal Patronus, correct?" Those that knew duly nodded. "Great, let's have a look, all together now"

And at once, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville raised their wands. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" they shouted, the area filling with misty shapes before evolving in to the various shapes of their Patronus'.

Ron's Jack Russell Terrier readily chased Hermione's Otter, whereas Harry's Stag royally moved around the area. Luna's Hare bounced around her head, while Neville's mist enveloped him, not forming a particular shape and remaining non-corporeal.

Draco, Blaise and Theo looked around them in awe. These were the people they had become friends with, stumping them with everything they did. Only one thought ran through Draco's mind _'Holy mother of Merlin, I'm going to fall for her, and fall hard.'_

"Very impressive! They were beautiful." McGonagall rejoiced. She hadn't known that the children were able to do such acts. "Remus you have taught them well."

Lupin blushed, "It wasn't me that taught them Minerva. While I did begin this, and most of them could do it in class too, but truly it wasn't until Harry taught them again during the DA meetings that they really got the hang of it and the confidence to carry them out with such ease." Lupin beamed at Harry. He always will be his first child, even if he wasn't his by birth, once a Marauders' kid, always a Marauders' kid.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello again! Yes, I've been away way too long… This should have been uploaded weeks ago (OOPS!).

So yeah, I had kind of a writers' block and then life got in the way and shit hit the fan and basically I've only just gotten this properly written up.. So, phew!

This is a long-ish chapter to compensate! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 11 – Let's get this over with**

"Headmaster…" Snape began, "Nagini is still amidst us. As you have said, multiple times, all of the horcruxes, save Harry have been destroyed… but what about her?"

"I have plans for her Severus" Dumbledore said no more.

"And sir, what would those be, may I ask?" Snape tried to be patient with him.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you Severus. When the time is right, you will see for yourself." That was all Dumbledore was willing to offer Snape.

Snape knew he was being dismissed, but try as he might, he didn't want to leave without some form of an answer. "Sir, how will I know when the time is right? And what if I'm not around when it is?"

"Severus, I have known you to be a very cynical man, but never pessimistic. You will be around when the time comes. I'll make sure you are. You've survived so far, there's nothing that can happen now to change that fact."

Snape missed the worry lines on Dumbledore's face, but not the slight waiver in his voice.

"I trust your instinct sir." With a slight nod of his head, Snape left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sank heavily into the sofa by the circular window.

It was difficult to promise Snape something that he, too, was unsure of. If Snape was right, he may not be alive for very long. HE was getting agitated, and that did not bode well for any of them.

On the other hand, the potion was just a few days away from being ready for use, and practice sessions were coming along nicely.

"Is everyone ready for a break?"

Sirius made his way to sit in the garden, waiting for everyone to finish practicing their duelling. It was a hot day and everyone had been going at it for a good few hours before Sirius had shown up. He had an announcement to make.

Everyone leisurely made their way to where Sirius was lounging. The adrenaline rush that everyone had possessed during their session was finally ebbing away.

"Hey, Sirius!" The twins joyfully greeted the older Marauder "Liking what you're seeing?" Fred asked, seeing the way that Sirius' eyes were roaming across his bare, sweat-riddled chest.

"Funny you should ask me that Fred, I was wondering about all the wicked things I could do with you." Sirius smugly winked at Fred.

Fred visibly gulped. While he was very aware of Sirius' preferences, and never could resist poking fun at him, he didn't swing that way and Sirius' tone of voice unnerved him. By far he was no prude, but the way Sirius spoke always made his skin tingle.

"What brings you here Uncle?" Tonks interrupted their banter.

"Merlin, _Nymphadora,_ call me uncle one more time and I will hex you" Sirius grumbled.

"Calm down now Sirius, it's all in good fun." Lupin rested his hand on Sirius' shoulder, even as he pulled Tonks closer to him. Tonks didn't say anything except give Sirius a big toothy grin and a wink.

"Anyway…" Sirius rolled his eyes "…Dumbledore and Minnie sent me to give you all a message."

"And that would be?" Harry quipped

"They're coming over to discuss the procedure with the potion. It'll be just the lot of us and your DA team."

"Now, I'm hungry… Care to join me Fred?" Sirius sauntered towards Fred, to the immense amusement of George and the others.

"Oh lay of him Sirius." Tonks laughed.

Giving everyone a wolfish grin, and lightly touching Fred's arm, he turned to go inside and to the kitchen.

Fred had rushed to his room before anyone could stop him. Sirius, as always, was confusing him.

"Why do you keep letting him in your head Fred?" George quizzed.

"I really don't know George. I mean… I know that I have a huge thing with Alicia right now, but Sirius just… I don't know mate.

And it's not like today was the first time. The way he looks at me, and talks directly at me, and just I don't know what's happening. It's like he knows something about me that I don't. Help me George!"

Fred let out a frustrated groan and sunk onto the bed, covering his eyes with his right forearm.

"So let's think about this Fred."

Not receiving he reply, George continued. "You think that you're straight. We all know that Sirius isn't. You and Alicia have had a thing going for 2 years now. Sirius is alone, as far as we know. And according to Lupin, he's always been the more flirtatious, confident one among the group. I could just be that he's looking for someone to…have some fun with. But let's not jump to conclusions and assume that everything is necessarily sexual."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just take it as it comes. Indulge and humour him a bit I guess."

George hauled him up "That's the team spirit. Now I'm hungry and we both need a shower, so get your sorry arse in the bathroom and hurry up."

Fred laughed at George's antics. Sending a one-fingered salute over is shoulder, he went to the bathroom to shower.

As the day progressed, the party guests trickled in from wherever they had been.

Molly Weasley, unsurprisingly, was the first to be there, ready with her apron and wand, willing to take over the entire kitchen. This time, it was Hermione who had to stop her, letting the elves do their work. To say that Molly was lost for words is an understatement.

Draco, having seen the whole exchange, merely smirked and went about his way.

By the time Dumbledore arrived, everyone was at their wits end wondering why they had gathered.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore began. "I apologise for keeping you all in the dark and waiting for so long. I assure you that what I have to tell you is in fact incredibly good news."

He paused, knowing that elongating the time for the announcement will trouble them more.

It was Snape this time, which broke the silence. "Please get on with it Sir, not everyone has a lot of time on their hands." This earned him an elbow to the ribs by McGonagall.

Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore continued. "While that is right, I do have time on my hands, Harry here, unfortunately, does not. So why not, how do the muggles say it, get the show on the road?" He turned towards Hermione to confirm, receiving her nod in approval, he readdressed the gathering.

"Severus, if you and Harry could come here please." He instructed the 2, "Everybody, as I had instructed you all previously, I'll require you to form a circle around us, and keep your wands at the ready."

As everyone arranged themselves, all game-faces ready, everything forgotten but the task at hand, Harry was terrified.

"You should be unconscious for no more than 15 minutes. This potion will not affect you mentally, or physically. It is brewed just for the horcrux. If all else goes wrong, and the horcrux isn't removed from you, do not worry, we have time." Snape assured Harry

Nodding along with everything, Harry wanted nothing more than to just get this over with.

"Severus, you may take over from here. On your signal, we'll put up the shields. I'll step into the circle with everyone else. All the best to you both" Dumbledore lightly squeezed Harry's shoulder before stepping away.

"Now Harry, you must be made aware that this couldn't be tested before it came to you. I assure you again that it will not cause you any physical or mental damage." Again Harry just nodded. The more the time passed, the more nervous he became.

Snape quickly scanned the circle, reassuring himself that everything was in order. Raising his voice so everybody could hear him, he began "On the count of 5, Harry will take the potion. Wait no more than 2 seconds after which you must all raise your shields, as will I. You will see, if this works, a black mist coming from Harrys' skin, and an ear-piercing scream. Be sure to silence your surroundings to avoid any damage to yourselves."

He returned his focus to Harry. "Ready?" Snape genuinely looked worried for the boy. He may never admit it, but he was Lily's son, he'll always care for Harry in his own twisted way.

"Yes sir. Let's get this over with." Harry attempted to put on a brave face.

"On the count of 5 then…1," Snape uncorked the potion and handed it to Harry

"2" Harry examined the contents, the colour was between blue and lilac

"3" It smelled like rain, like something new

"4" He took a deep breath to steady his nerves

"5" In one swig, it was gone…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello again! 2 chapters together to compensate…. Please don't hate me! _*Ducking for cover*_

Now, I need suggestions for the name of the potion. I should have asked this very early on, but my brain only just caught up with that fact. Anyway, better late than never right?!

Righto, on we go!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 12: What happens next?**

For a few moments, nothing happened.

There was no mist.

There was no scream.

Harry was conscious.

All shields were up.

Everything was at a stand-still.

Seconds passed… Nothing happened.

Everyone stood their ground for 15 minutes, and nothing happened.

"Professor Snape? What happens now?" Harry looked disappointed.

"I will have to make some adjustments to the potion it seems." Snape too was confused as to what can be done.

Harry retired to his room soon after the debacle, having lost his appetite.

"Ron…" Hermione approached him, "…can you go give Harry something to eat? I think he needs one of us right now."

Ron demurely took the plate of food that she had prepared for Harry, and went indoors.

"Harry?" Ron timidly knocked on his door "May I come in?"

"Yeah" He heard Harry's muffled reply.

Ron slowly opened and entered Harry's room, careful to not spill anything from the plate.

"Here, I know you're not hungry, but you should still eat something."

"Ron, food is not the solution to everything mate." Harry tried to joke, but it sounded half-hearted, even to him.

"I know mate, and I didn't come to give it you as a solution. You should eat."

Harry stayed spread out on his bed a moment longer, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ron?"

"Yeah"

"Would you mind bringing up another plate, and joining me? I don't think I can eat alone."

Ron grinned, not realising that Harry wasn't looking at him.

"Sure thing Harry, I'll put this on your desk, and go get another plate. And I'll tell Hermione to join us too."

"Umm… Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Don't tell Hermione. I can't face her right now."

Ron was confused for a moment. Deciding not to pursue it further for now, he agreed and went to get his food, planning to get some drinks for them as well.

Hermione hurried over to Ron as soon as she saw him come back out.

"What did he say? Is he okay? Will he eat? Where are you going? What took you so long?" She blurted out all her questions at once.

"Breathe Hermione." Ron instructed.

"He said he wants to spend some time alone. He's okay but rattled. He will eat and I'm going back inside to join him. And no, don't join us; let us have some guy time, yeah?"

Hermione wanted to contradict him, join them in Harry's bedroom, she just knew she should, but when Draco approached them and placed an arm around her hip, firmly holding her in place, she waivered.

"I'll keep her here Weasley, just let me know if you need anything, and be sure to update her in the morning."

Ron didn't know how to respond. Giving him a curt nod, he turned away from them, heading back to Harry.

The rest of the evening passed as usual. Hermione remained on edge throughout, and Draco did his damnedest to reassure her that everything would be alright.

It wasn't until later that night that Harry knew that something had changed. There was a niggling feeling at the back of his brain that had woken him up.

Then he felt it…. His skin was crawling, like he'd been attacked by insects. He reached for his wand, rushing to conjure a patronus, calling Ron, Hermione and Snape to his room.

The niggling sensation was back, they needed to hurry. He didn't have a chance to silence his room before they barged in and he screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Let's see, shall we?**

The scream lasted longer than humanly possible.

Hermione had been the first to enter Harry's room on receiving his patronus, and managed to put up a _Muffliato_ and shield as he started to scream. As Ron and Snape arrived, the reinforced her shield and waited with bated breath with her.

Luckily, no-one else had been awakened by this development.

Snape looked on, query in his eyes and a lighter feeling in his chest. Somehow, despite the time miscalculation, the potion had worked. And if Harry could just stop screaming, he would be able to confirm this.

It took Harry another 15 minutes to stop screaming. As he collapsed, exhausted and unconscious, Snape guided Hermione and Ron to lower their shields. He then sent out Patronus' to Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore, requesting that they arrive immediately.

Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable on the couch in his room, just by the fire, ready for a long night ahead.

McGonagall arrived first. Her travelling cloak draped hastily over her nightgown, bun and glasses askew and wand at the ready.

"What happened here Severus?" she enquired.

"It seems that the potion has worked Minerva."

McGonagall let out a barely audible gasp, shocked at the turn of events.

"How can I help?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've began running some tests to determine any remaining traces of dark magic, and so far they've all been negative, but I haven't gotten my hopes up yet."

That was when he spotted Hermione and Ron, huddled up, staring intently at the fire. Nudging McGonagall, he conveyed to her that she should tell to retire to their rooms for the night.

"They're stubborn Severus, but I'll try nonetheless." McGonagall conceded.

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, you may retire for the night, we're here to handle this."

"Professor, why are you even trying? You know as much as we do, that we won't budge until we know Harry is fine." Hermione reasoned.

"I understand that Hermione, but think of tomorrow, when Harry wakes and he'll be needing help, and you both are tired from lack of sleep, what will happen then?" McGonagall knelt down in between Ron and Hermione, gathering up all her maternal instincts to make them see reason.

Ron readily agreed, yawning as he stood up. "Come on Hermione, professor is right, we need our sleep. Let's say that we're doing this for Harry too."

Hermione gazed between Ron and McGonagall, fighting with herself.

Slowly she got up, helping McGonagall in the process.

"Promise me one thing professor?" Hermione requested "If anything happens, you will call us."

Not waiting for a reply, she left the room.

The morning found the safe house in a flurry of activity.

By the time everyone had woken up, the news of Harry's scream had spread like wildfire.

While most of them had breathed a sigh of relief, Hermione was still anxious and as they hadn't heard from any of the adults throughout the night, or as of this morning, her thinly veiled anxiety was rearing its head up at anyone that dared cross her path.

"Hermione dear, come have some tea" Molly guided Hermione to the couch and handed her a cup of tea, experience telling her that it would soothe her down greatly but gently.

"Thank you Molly, but I really don't think I'll be able to drink it until I know what's going on."

"Just a couple of sips, I won't force you to have more." She smiled

Hermione reluctantly agreed and felt herself relax as soon as she had her first sip.

It was then that Snape came from Harry's room, looking haggard and worse for wear.

Hermione jumped up as she spotted him, her anxiety back on full-force.

"Professor…?" She approached tentatively, "Is he alright?"

Snape didn't respond immediately, preferring to settle on the couch to sip the tea Molly handed him, before having the energy to answer the barrage of questions he was sure Hermione had.

"Miss Granger, he's awake. He had a very fitful night and at points there were situations that caused us to worry, but he is completely out of danger now, albeit weak and incoherent."

Hermione felt like that was the first breathe she had taken since last night.

"That being said, I do not want you or anyone else to go barging into that room until I let you. Is that understood?"

She looked as if she was about to protest, turning away slightly, she nodded "Yes professor, I'll go tell everyone the update."

It was only after she had disappeared from his sight did Snape relax. The couch was extremely comfortable, and he could feel himself shutting down, sleep engulfing him. And he gave into the feeling.

Hermione found everyone huddled around the kitchen island, whispering words of reassurance. Neville spotted her first.

"Hermione…? You look dazed, what happened?" He was concerned, his voice betraying the confidence he was attempting to instil in the others.

"He's fine." She managed to croak out, collapsing to the floor in a sobbing mess.

Neville rushed over immediately, engulfing her in his arms. Rocking her slowly back and forth as he let her tears soak through his t-shirt.

"He's fine Hermione. He's fine. He made it. We've gotten through it. Please don't cry." He whispered reassuring words in her ears, trying his damnedest to not cry too, and failing miserably.

From just the two of them, their hug had turned into a jumble of arms and bodies, everyone getting into the action.

As they finally broke away and stood up, Hermione realised that the three Slytherins weren't part of the news.

"Neville, where's Draco?" Hermione enquired.

"He hasn't been seen since yesterday, none of them have. We think it's to do with Professor Snape, but we don't know."

She looked nervously at all the people surrounding her, did a quick about turn and ran in the direction of his room.

"Umm… do we follow her?"

Hermione ran down corridors, turning steadily left and right before she stopped at Draco's room. Panting heavily, she knocked twice and entered.

The sight she saw there could easily be described as a tornado attack. Everything was ripped to shreds and thrown in every which way. The bedposts were scratched, the bed sheets mauled beyond repair, the window shattered and all the clothes from the cabinet torn apart.

She gasped at the destruction. As she walked further into the room, she noticed a few scribbled letters on the desk that had survived the damage. Scanning them quickly, she found that they all seemed to convey the same sentiment.

 _I'm sorry Granger…_

 _I have to do this…_

 _I'll be back soon…_

 _Take care of yourself…_

 _Snape knows where we are…_

Snape! That broke her out of her trance and she did another sweep of the room before walking towards the door and quietly shutting it behind her, the letters firmly in her grasp.

Now what did Snape have to say about this? And why hadn't he told her before?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **How's it going everyone? I'm not seeing reviews!? For all who have clicked the follow button, thank you so much!**

 **I understand that this is taking a lot of time and the story is going very slowly. This all started on a whim and I had not planned it out before attempting to write it so please bear with me. I'll specify again that this is all written as and when the mood strikes, and there are ample moments wherein I just cannot fathom how to express what I want to convey. That being said, the next chapter is in the works and should be updated soon too.**

 **Now, rant over, off you go! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14 – And on we go!**

Hermione made a real effort to be calm as she walked to Snape, she really did try, but she was fuming beyond reason.

 _How dare he not tell me? He knows the situation! He knows that we like each other! In fact, he was talking to Draco just the other day about how he approves, and yes I eavesdropped on them! But hell with it! Why didn't he say where they are? I have a right to know!_

"Professor Snape…" Her voice was laced with ice "Where is Draco?"

Not caring that he was sleeping on the couch, she was on an agenda, and she will get all her answers.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" She bellowed.

To say that he jumped up in fright, wand at the ready, blank mask on his face would be an understatement. This would have had Hermione laughing for ages if she wasn't so livid at the moment.

"Where is Draco?!"

The only expression that Snape seemed capable of was a slight raise of his eyebrows. Hermione waited for five ticks of the clock before she asked again.

"I don't think you're hard of hearing _Professor,_ but nonetheless, I'll ask you again… Where. Is. Draco?!"

This time he visibly gulped. "Miss Granger, I cannot tell you. I need you to trust me when I say that he's safe and accounted for, not only by me, but also the other elder Order members as well, and his parents."

This did nothing to quell Hermione's anger.

"That does not answer my question." She was still glaring daggers at him.

By this time, everyone had gathered at the threshold of the sitting area.

"Hermione…" Neville tried to approach her "calm down, if he's saying that they're safe, trust him."

She diverted her angry glare to Neville, which shut him up promptly.

"For someone who has detested this man since we began Hogwarts, you have some nerve defending him Neville." Hermione was positively seething now

"Miss Granger," Snape tried again "He is safe, I promise you. They've been taken to the safe house in which they had met their parents and will not return for some time."

He could finally see Hermione's anger dissipating, little by little as his words sank in.

"There have been an interesting turn of events since last night, and before I can go further, I would prefer if the Headmaster is here to tell you himself."

Hermione finally slumped in to the nearest armchair, feeling as if she was breathing for the first time that day.

"Okay" was all she could manage to reply.

 **At Safe –house 7:**

Draco, Theo and Blaise had put up a major fight at having to leave the others, and currently they were lounging around, sullen and irritated at the curve-ball they had been thrown.

"Why couldn't he have at least had the decency to tell us while he was brewing the potion? We would have had the time to convince ourselves and the others." Theo grumbled

Blaise stood up suddenly, "Something doesn't sit right with me. It's like there's a puzzle piece missing or rather pieces missing, but I'm not able to figure out which ones."

"I understand what you mean" Draco nodded slowly "I want to contact the other safe-house. Either of you know how?"

They both shook their heads.

"Snape will come and get us. I'm going to hold on to that." Draco got up and strode off.

"Blaise! Theo! Where are you?" Draco shouted from the main hall.

"Mate, we're in the garden!" Blaise shouted back.

Draco sauntered over to where they were standing, just over the threshold of the balcony doors.

"Something is wrong Draco. I can feel it. It's right there, on the other side of the horizon, if we raise our hands, we might just be able to touch it."

"What are you going on about Theo?" asked a bewildered Blaise.

Theo sighed, a long deep, all-encompassing exhale "I'm a _Seer_ guys, but I can't for the life of me figure out what's going to happen. It's like the magic is being blocked and the wall is so thick and powerful that I'm not able to surpass it."

"Describe the wall Theo." Blaise encouraged, voice just audible for the 2 of them to hear.

"I…It's…I can't mate, that's the thing. It feels like… It's full of dark magic, like HE is trying to stop me seeing anything."

"Can you reach out to it? Touch it perhaps? See if spells bounce off it?"

"It's not an actual wall that I would be able to bounce spells off Blaise" Blaise had the decency to look sheepish at the suggestion "But yes, I can mentally reach out to it. I can feel the power emitting through it. It's repelling me and not like a normal _Protego,_ more like an army standing there and using the strongest shield charm possible, like _Occlumency_ , yet even stronger. I can't explain it guys."

Nothing was said for a long time. All 3 standing there, in their own thoughts, gazing out at the horizon.

"We should get back inside. Maybe get something to eat." Draco suggested.

"Anyone else realise we're still in our pyjamas?" Blaise attempted to lighten the mood, earning a chuckle from the other 2.

 **Hermione's Room:**

She was still restless.

Managing to sort out Draco's room as much as possible had only kept her occupied for no more than 2 hours, and did nothing to soothe the foreboding feeling that had encompassed her.

Pacing didn't help, nor did diving into her book. She was forced to just wait and let things unfold, and that was something she just couldn't do.

On a whim, she decided that she needed to talk to Harry, and the only way to do that, was to sneak into his room.

As quietly as she could, she made her way to Harry's room. Stopping, she pressed her ear to the door to discern if there were voices inside.

"You may go inside Miss Granger." McGonagall approached her, lightly squeezing her shoulder in support "He should still be asleep but he's fine."

Hermione had jumped at the sound of her voice from this side of the door. "Thank you Professor" she exclaimed and quickly entered Harry's room.

Cautiously walking up to the chair besides his bed, she sat on the edge, her eyes wandering across his every feature. On the first glance, he looked like he was in peace, like he was resting from a long day. Luckily Hermione knew better.

She tentatively reached her arm to smooth the hair back from his forehead. His head was slightly warm against her palm. Ruffling up his hair some more, Hermione let her hand drop to his cheek, caressing him lightly; she pulled her hand back to her lap.

"Hey Harry. We all need you to wake up now." She whispered. "It's been tough ride, I know, but I'm having trouble holding it all together and I need you." Willing herself to not cry, Hermione stood up and walked over to the window, overlooking the back garden.

"He took them away Harry. Snape… He sent the snakes away. And he's not telling me where. It's feeling as if this whole thing is being orchestrated by someone else and we're all puppets in his play."

"I'm stuck, and you know how much I hate not knowing everything."

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry had woken up and was looking intently at Hermione's back. His throat was dry and he couldn't emit any sound, so he just lay there, willing her to turn around.

Hermione let her head rest on the cool glass of the window. Her head was starting to ache and she was also feeling hungry but really wanted Harry to wake up first. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes, she turned back around.

As she looked at Harry, she noticed his eyes were open and a soft smile played on his lips.

She rushed to his side, "Harry!" it came out as a whispered thank you "Oh thank Merlin you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Harry could not speak, so he motioned that he wanted to have some water, which Hermione rushed to hand it to him.

Slowly attempting to sit up on the bed, he scooted so he rested on the head board, surrounded by an army of pillows. Harry gave Hermione another smile.

Hermione didn't realise she was crying till Harry raised his arm and wiped a wayward tear of her cheek. "I'm fine" he managed to croak.

Those two words broke Hermione completely and she lunged to hug Harry. "I was so worried Harry. I can't lose you. Thank Merlin you're okay." She let her tears fall freely into his shirt, whispering reassurances again and again, Harry silently soothing her while his tears fell too. He hadn't felt so loved and he was grateful for Hermione and their friendship.

"Calm down now 'Mione. We need to talk."


End file.
